Room Mates Part 4 Rex X Weevil
by Mr. Five
Summary: Continuing the Room Mates series Rex and Weevil have a heated night, and as Rex drops off Weevil at his classes he promises a surprise after Weevil is done at the University. However Weevil thinks he may just love Rex for his body, and not his heart.


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Nov, 2, 2009.

**Reference Note: This follows the original Manga events that means nothing about Weevil and Rex in the Anime happens here, only Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and whatever happened to them in the Manga series. I also know these aren't their Manga names but its easier for me to remember. **

**Room Mates Part 4(Rex X Weevil)**

Weevil woke up to the sound of clanking metal, and grunts in the next room. He lifted his head, and sleepily rubbed his eyes, finding himself naked in bed, and with a sore ass he searched the bed for Rex. Placing his glasses on he saw Rex was not in bed, looking around the room he saw the door to his 'work out' room opened a crack. A dull light shined out from the dark room, a little annoyed from being woken up he got up and put on his recently discarded shorts. Then placing on a t-shirt because of the afternoon chill, he went to see what Rex was doing in the middle of the night.

While Weevil was walking over the noise of labored grunts, and heavy clanking grew louder. Looking in the crack of the door Weevil didn't see what it was at first because his eyes haven't adjusted to the change in light yet, but once they did he saw a shirt less Rex lifting weights. Sweat shinning off his muscular chest, with a labored look on his face. From where Weevil stood he

admired the form in which Rex lifted two fifty bound hand weights raising one after another. Flexing his tight muscles, as sweat coated a body builders dream come true. Weevil haven't noticed it before, but since his growth spurt Rex had gained a feral like quality in his movements. His rhythmic movements, and predator like stares made him intimidating, by even looking at him.

In that light he seemed like a professional athlete pushing past his limit of his stamina. Weevils eyes wondered instinctively to Rexs waist, nearly naked, but for a pair of red tight athletic shorts, which tightly fitted his ass like a extra lair of red skin. Rexs cock barely fit inside its tight size which became tighter due to being soaked with sweat.

Weevil would have started touching himself there if Rex haven't distracted him from his arousal by grunted out, "one thousand", then he placed both hand weights on the wooden floor with an iron thud. Then after catching his breath Rex walked over to the mirror to look himself over doing various poses to see if he needed work on anything else. He would have hit the showers being pleased with the results of his work out if he didn't see two sneaky eyes spying on him in the mirror. Rex knew those blue eyes anywhere, he must have woke Weevil up he thought, and now before Weevil hot up so he could complain, but he caught sight of Rex working out, must have got his blood flowing. 'I knew Weevil would dig my physique, who doesn't love a fit man', thought Rex as he planed on showing to Weevil a bit.

Trying not to let on that he knows Weevil peering at him from the door, he moved away from the mirror, and sat against the wall. Weevil wasn't sure what workout he was going to do next, but he knew it would be a sight not to miss. It was a sight indeed, as Rex started stroking his abs with his left hand, while hiking up his shorts with the other. Weevil looking on couldn't help, but place a hold on his growing erection as he thought, 'damn it why does he have to be so sexy all the time. God I hope he doesn't start to beat his cock'. Unfortunately for Weevil Rex pulled down his shorts around his thighs, and took his hardening cock in his right hand.

Rex let go a very satisfied growl as he stroked his cock till it turned bright red. Glancing for a moment, Rex wanted to see if Weevil was enjoying the sight. If he could see, Weevil was indeed enjoying himself, as he pulled his shorts down to his ankles to get at his cock. Stroking in fast firm strokes he let out a little grunt as his cock grew in his hand. However after a minute or so of watching Rex 'hand fucking' his cock, he found he couldn't cum. No matter how hard he stroked, or how firm it just stayed hard as Weevil stood continuously on the edge of cumming all over himself.

Weevil now tensed up from not being able to cum leaned against the door with both hands on his cock. This was a real short sighted mistake, but Weevil was REALLY horny so its okay. Once he put his full weight on the door it opened leaving Weevil to fall through the door as it slid open as he was still trying his best to cum. Rex looking at the door the whole time while stroking his throbbing erection saw Weevil begin to fall. With such a frustrated look on his face still beating his cock. Rex took immediate action to save his 'love bug' he crouched up, then leaped from his spot, still in the air he managed to grab Weevil, and pull him close before Rex fell on his back on the hard ground. With a painful grunt he held Weevil tightly in his arms saving him from hitting the floor.

During the fall Weevil was unaware of his falling, till he felt Rexs arms wraps around him, then as he laid with Rex in his hold on the ground he had what he needed to cum. In one more pump session his pulsating cock release a puddle of cum onto Rexs legs which dripped onto the floor. Then panting his satisfaction Weevil laid still to rest comfortably in his lovers arms.

Rex soon forgot his pain, and became turned on by his 'love bugs nectar' tripping all over his legs. Rex would have fucked Weevil over right there and then for being so cute, but one look at Weevils weary face was like a thousand cold showers. 'Shit, how can I fuck him with such a face, my poor little guy', thought Rex as lifted him in his arms, to get him ready for bed. However Rex planned to pound him into submission in the morning.

***

After being dropped off at the college he said goodbye to Rex, who tried to get a goodbye kiss, but Weevil out right refused to do so in public. Weevil whispered harshly as he pushed him away, "you already had your love this morning" as he felt the pain in his ass just starting to numb. Rex feeling sorry for being a pain in the ass, said to keep Weevil from feeling gloomy all day, "I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you after your classes". Weevil was instantly in child like wonderment of this proposal, "what is it? Tell me" said Weevil earnestly. However Rex just got back on his bike, and said with a mischievous grin on his face, "its a surprise".

Then having said that he drove off, leaving Weevil annoyed, but still wondering 'what is the surprise'. Before he started a romantic life with Rex he would assume it would have been some lame movie, or a burger at fast food joint, but Rex has improved. He knew ways to surprise, and excite Weevil in ways he never thought possible. He would often spend classes (when the lecture was old news, or just too boring) picturing Rex all sweaty making love to him till he would often cum in his pants just by imaging it. So often he had to wait till everyone left the class before he left to clean himself.

All day he found even in the important lectures he couldn't help, but think of Rex. That session in the morning was especially pleasuring, Rex was able to send his entire body into a orgasm, Weevil swore he felt like the cum was flowing from his cock. It just didn't stop until he ran empty even then it felt like his cock was shooting air out from the depths of his balls. Which left him nearly unable to go to class that day, but Rex fearing Weevil would get behind in his studies practically showered, and dressed him. 'Man he really is a good fuck, and that is why I love him..... do I really love him for that'? Thought Weevil.

He just realized he couldn't come up with anything else at that moment for why else he loved Rex, surely he loves him beyond his... muscles, great fucking ability, and his manly scent. Those things Weevil knew were very superficial, it wouldn't be real love if he indeed only loved Rex for his body, and sexual skill. During his classes Weevil thought of what he loved Rex for, he was so deep in thought his teacher had to tell him his last class been over for ten minutes. Weevil taking his time to meet Rex, fearing he may not be able to look Rex in his eyes without seeing anything beyond his body. It was then that it occurred to him.

'Rex doesn't care that he isn't attractive, he always says I'm cute, and enjoys my company. We actually enjoy socializing perhaps its because he loves me, even when I treat him like dirt he never stops' thought Weevil as he began running now. He needed to hurry, and tell Rex why it is that he loves the big lug with all his heart. Weevil saw Rex now leaning against his bike with an impatient look on his face. Weevil smiled grandly as he saw him there waiting for him, running towards Rex Weevil couldn't bare be away from him anymore.

***

Rex lifted a branch out of the way till Weevil cautiously walked through the opening into a closely enclosed area of trees. Which was like a small patch of green surrounded by walls of trees. This was somewhere out of the city, Rex didn't give Weevil enough time to say why he loves him. Instead he hurried him on the bike, and he drove away before he could get a word out, Weevil decided to wait till Rex revealed his surprise before telling him. It took them nearly two hours to make it to a forest area away from the city, parking his bike out there, and carrying a rolled up sleeping bag he had with him, he led Weevil through the trees.

Rex soon taking Weevil by his hand led him to the center of the opening in the trees, then stopping at a spot Rex knew was prefect to lay on, he dropped and unrolled the sleeping bag. Spreading it out, he then opened it up and gestured for Weevil to lay down inside. Weevil took his shoes off so he wouldn't drag dirt inside, got inside feeling Rex groping his ass as he got in. Weevil before would have told him to 'fuck off', but now he enjoyed being man handled, if Rex was handling.

Rex soon got in after, and zipped the bag up so they were bundled together looking up at the sky. Weevil was about to ask why they were here, but Rex shushed him as he snuggled with Weevil, and pointed to the sky. Weevil was getting impatient when he saw a blinking light. It was brief, but was soon followed by another one, then there were at least half a dozen more. Weevil was touched to know that Rex knew his favorite insect were fireflies. Flying around above their heads, though he wasn't sure why they drove two hours to see fireflies even if its on a star lit night.

However it was getting colder so Weevil lowered himself into the sleeping bag, and held onto Rex for warmth. Rex obliged Weevil, but kept Weevils head tilted to see the sky. Weevil started to think there was more here, than at first glance. In a few moments Weevil saw why, because once the air above them were crowded with fireflies soon from all sides a swarm of moths fluttered around with the fireflies. Weevil never saw anything like it, it was like a ballet of insects in infinite illumination in a glittering glow.

Rex saw he had Weevil in awe at this sight, so he decided to drive this feeling home "I come here to think often even before we moved in together", said Rex. "I was very angry with my self when you left for Tokyo. I often followed you for hours just to have the courage to say 'hi' or to even confess my true feelings. I thought I was nothing, but a coward till I went for a walk. It was about a week before you were attacked, I just was in a state of self pity so badly that could to nothing, but walk as I walked I began to become colder and colder to my feelings. I felt my emotions, my love, everything that was me drain out of me, I was beginning to lose my love for you, till I noticed a glow through the trees. It was a faint glittering spot in the distance between the trees. I couldn't see it from the side of the road, so I went into the trees to see what it was, and" gesturing with his hand "this is what I found. After I first saw this place, I knew I needed to take your here one day.

Our little secret hideaway". Touched deeply by this Weevil couldn't help, but let a tear fall down his face, "Rex" Weevil began, "I wanted to say this before.... so I am not going to wait and I am going to say it now, I wasn't sure I really love you". Those words got Rexs undivided attention his eyes glued to Weevils, now as they are both facing each other Weevil continued looking into Rexs worried eyes. Weevil continued, "I thought maybe I only loved you for your body... but that is not the case anymore. I still love your body, the way you make love to me, and your smell, but I also love you for you heart".

Now Rex had tears in his eyes as Weevil continued saying his true feelings, "you never stopped loving me. You were my only friend someone who I could talk to, depend on, and you also were the only person I knew who liked me as the person underneath. My bitterness kept me from finding any worth while relationships since most people I met treated me horribly even when I was a child I never knew a parents love. I never had affection for anyone, but myself, loving myself never lasted since though it turned me into a nasty little prick. I hurt others because I was hurt by so many people, I became someone that repelled anyone who came near me. I thought I would always be alone, during my life I found only one person that stayed with me even after I insulted him, cheated him, and ran away from him. Rex you've always been there with me since we first met, and I believe that true love is for people that love one another no matter what. Rex, you just knew me better than I knew myself. Now that I have you here with me I can't deny my feelings, I love you Rex please never leave me". Weevil buried his head into Rexs chest, who didn't know what to say or to do, but hold him as tight as he could.

Rex felt his shirt turn damp from Weevils tears, he was going to say something, but he knew it was best just to stay like this as long as possible.

Weevil and Rex both knew they loved each other in the purest form of true love. However as they both laid in each others arms, they fell into a deep warm sleep.

…...Concluded in Room Mates Part 5


End file.
